Pixelator
"Pixelator" (assumed title) is an upcoming episode of the first season of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''.https://www.instagram.com/p/BA3WX1zw9Db/ Its air date in the US is unknown. Synopsis Vincent Aza admires the rock star Jagged Stone. Akumatized by Hawk Moth, he becomes Pixelator and expects to capture the image of his idol forever.http://www.telequebec.tv/les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir/epi020ladybug Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. The episode starts off with Caline Bustier talking to some students about how they will be able to try some of the jobs in Le Grand Paris. As André Bourgeois looks through this list of jobs for people, Miss Bustier finds that Marinette and Alya aren't on the list. Chloé, overhearing their conversation, gives her father the jobs for Alya and Marinette. Alya ends up having to sort waste in the principle dumpster. Before Mr. Bourgeois gets the chance to tell Marinette her job, Jagged Stone bursts in with his assistant, Penny Rolling, and his pet crocodile, Fang, asking for a luxury suite room. Sneaking in behind them, Vincent Aza tries to sneak a few photos of him. After Penny scolds him for sneaking photos he gets akumatized, and turns into Pixelator. A while later, Mr. Bourgeois takes Marinette with him to get special glasses for Jagged Stone. Marinette runs out of Le Grand Paris to the Eiffel Tower, so she can buy the glasses. When Marinette gets to the Eiffel Tower, Tikki warns her that she should try hard to finish the job. Marinette quickly runs back to give Jagged Stone his glasses, but he is upset that Marinette couldn't find the perfect glasses. Marinette decides to follow Tikki's advice and makes her own glasses. As Marinette rushes home, Pixelator walks in and pixelates Adrien, and Chloé into the same photo. In the photo, Adrien tries to find a way out, while Chloé manipulates this time to "bond" with Adrien. When Marinette gets back to the hotel, she notes that Adrien and Chloé are missing, Tikki reminds her she has more important things, Marinette tries to give Jagged Stone the glasses he is busy washing Fang so his assistant takes care of it. As Marinette walks out, Pixelator walks in and pixelates Jagged Stone's assistant. Marinette notices this, and transforms into Ladybug. Just before Jagged Stone is pixelated Ladybug saves him, but she gets her right hand pixelated. Marinette carries Jagged Stone out of the room to Mr. Damocles' office. She tells Jagged Stone about staying in the office while she goes to capture Pixelator's akuma. In the photo, Chloé is trying to yell for her dad, while Adrien tries to get away from Chloé. However, Fang is nearby, and Chloé, terrified by it, clings on to Adrien. As Ladybug is inspecting Vincent's room, she finds a bunch of photos on the wall, the photos having all of Pixelator's victims inside. Pixelator captures a bunch of Parisians into photos. Nadja Chamack asks the Pixelator a few questions. Jagged Stone, who is watching, decides to go to Pixelator, and give him what he wants. Ladybug eventually shows up, although with her right hand gone, she finds it hard to fight, and use her yo-yo. She then slips and is cornered against a car by Pixelator. She makes a compromise with him about him freeing half the people, in exchange for a private photo shoot with Jagged Stone. He agrees, even though Hawk Moth warns him not to. After he frees half the people Adrien transforms into Cat Noir, and sneaks up on Pixelator. But, just when he was going to take off Pixelator's glasses, a person yells out his name, and gets caught. He then gets sent back into the pixel world. Next Jagged Stone pops up and agrees for Pixelator to take his photo. He can't seem to find the right pose, until he gets just the right one. Just as he is about to take the photo, Ladybug uses Lucky Charm, giving her a handheld mirror. Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to break the photos and free everyone else, including himself. He gets back to the real world, and he helps Ladybug with her Lucky Charm by hitting the mirror in front of Pixelator, just as he takes the photo. The photo beam bounces off of the mirror and shoots Pixelator, causing everything except his camera to disappear. Before breaking the item with the akuma inside, she uses Miraculous Ladybug to get her limbs back, then she breaks the item the akuma was inhabiting, and captures it. Pixelator turns back into Vincent Aza. Later, at Le Grand Paris, Ms. Bustier thanks Mr. Bourgeois for the enterprise day. As she was finishing thanking him, Jagged Stone's assistant gives Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino tickets to Jagged Stone's concert. At the concert. Adrien states that it is his first time at a concert, and that it's awesome. Marinette agrees, and Jagged Stone dedicates a song on the piano to Ladybug. Characters Major characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Hawk Moth *Tikki *Plagg *Akuma *Vincent Aza/Pixelator *Jagged Stone Minor characters *Chloé Bourgeois *Alya Césaire *Fang *Penny Rolling *Caline Bustier *André Bourgeois *Mr. Damocles *Nadja Chamack *Mireille Caquet *Theo Barbeau *Marlena Césaire *Kim *Nino *Rose *Juleka *Max *Sabrina *Ivan *Alix Kubdel *Mylène Haprèle *Alec Cataldi *Lieutenant Roger *Le Grand Paris employees *Civilians *Pigeons *Cameraman Trivia *This episode was the 20th to air on TéléQuébec. *The title for the French version is "Numéric". *Unlike she usually does, Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug before breaking the akumatized object and capturing the akuma. However, she only does so because otherwise it would have been impossible for her to use it, as she needs both her hands to do it. *This episode takes place before "Darkblade", "Kung Food", "Antibug" and "Guitar Villain", as seen with Jagged Stone coming to stay at Le Grand Paris, the new shades for Jagged Stone being given to him by Marinette, and André not knowing who Jagged Stone is. *For once, Tikki is spotted by civilians. To cover up for herself, she pretends she is a cat. *Hawk Moth appears in his final scene before Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug and breaks the akumatized object. *Hawk Moth takes control of his victim, like he does in "The Evillustrator". Unlike before, however, he takes control of Pixelator's whole body, instead of only a hand. *At his concert, Jagged Stone plays the episode ending soundtrack on his piano (not to be confused with the ending credit soundtrack). *Recycled footage from "Copycat" is played before Adrien transforms into Cat Noir to help out Ladybug. Errors * After Mr. Bourgeois sends off Jagged Stone on the elevator, and Miss Bustier, behind him with Marinette and Alya, is reminding him about assigning a job for Marinette. Alya's right eye blinks while her left eye stays open. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes